


Just Two Guys Being Dudes

by twentytwentytwo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Sugar Daddy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>spoiler: they're not just two guys being dudes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Two Guys Being Dudes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overhead While Walking to the Parking Lot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/178735) by Tumblr User Luninosity. 



> spoiler: they're not just two guys being dudes.

Dan zipped up his coat as he walked with Louise. It was a three day weekend and they took it as chance to relax and hang out. Both of their college schedules seemed to have been against them even seeing each other for so much as a second.

            “So, what do you want to do? Grab a coffee? We could do dinne-“ “You’re acting a bit strange, Dan.” Louise interrupted. “Hm? Really?” Dan asked.  “I’m not sure what it is. You’re giving me weird vibes right now.” Her eyes swept over the cars in the row they were currently walking on. “Shite, forgot where I parked.” She cocked her head for Dan to follow her further back into the lot.

            “Anyways-“ She said, not at all concerned with the location of her car. “Something going on?” She finished. Dan blushed. “Oh my god! Something is going on! What is it? A special someone?” She wiggled her eyebrows as she said the last bit. Dan’s skin somehow flushed even more. “Well, erm. I think my roommate’s older brother is like… hitting on me?”

Louise looked delighted. “Really!” “Well, yeah. He’s like… helping  us out with rent and stuff. And he like, wants to hang out a lot. Like even when it’s just me and my roommate isn’t home.” Dan scratched the back of his head. “He bought my roommate’s books for next semester and then somehow we ended up at the bookstore and he bought my books for me.” “What!” “Not all of them! It felt weird. He bought me dinner afterwards.” Dan trailed off, avoiding Louise’s eyes.

Louise took a violent turn towards the opposite direction. “Is he hot?” She asked, half joking. Dan paused. Thought of Phil Lester, his roommate Martyn’s older brother. He had dark hair and light eyes that Dan wasn’t entirely sure had words to describe. He had strangely pale skin, even for an English person. And he was tall. Dan being six foot three it was hard finding someone that could compete with his kind of height. “I guess.” Dan said nonchalantly. “I mean, yes. No. I don’t know.” Louise raised her eyebrows.

“Is it like… creepy. Is he creepy?” “No! No. he’s not like, a pedophile. He’s a pretty cool guy. Only four years older than us. He’s paying for Martyn’s college. And he’s like really smart. He’s a fucking lawyer or something, and he’s just really chill, you know?” “Oh my god, you like him!”

Dan paused in their seemingly endless circle around the parking lot.

“I’m _not_ gay.”

“You totally like him!”

“But, I’m not even gay!”

“You’re totally gay for him. You could be like, dating a hot lawyer!”

            “But-“ Dan sputtered. He put ran his fingers through his hair.

“ _Fuck_.”

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this.  
> i don't even really have any urge to write an entire sugar daddy!phil work and yet here i am.  
> it's better than studying for tests that are tomorrow ayyyy.  
> anyways just some small stuff:   
> In this work Louise is the same age as Dan even though she's older than him in real life.  
> Also the whole "gay for ____" kind of ticks me off but I wanted to go by the story this inspired.  
> I think that's all.  
> Thanks for reading! Comment if you liked it or if you'd like me to continue. Again, apologies for the lack of consistency in keeping all my fics updated. Like the old verse says "and then god said 'let there be incomplete fanfiction on the internet"


End file.
